


Shiro's Kisses

by sunnilee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura - Freeform, F/M, I JUST WANTED SOME FLUFF AND TO REUSE THIS TROPE, Modern AU, Shallura Week, Shiro - Freeform, University AU, bc they're not students but hey leggo i'm a real adult, day 1: discovery, i haven't written anything this long in a looooooooooong time, i'm such trash for this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnilee/pseuds/sunnilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU: Allura makes plenty of discoveries after she gets a job at the Garrison University, like new holidays, customs, and name brands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiro's Kisses

Allura was baffled to say the least.

She moved from Altea just last summer, having secured a job at the Garrison University as a guidance counselor for international students. Her colleague and office neighbor, Takashi Shirogane (Shiro, as his students liked to call him), was kind enough to help her get situated. He’d shown her around the campus, saying she should get “familiarized with the facilities to better connect with the students.”

She was impressed by the sheer number of faculty he greeted. As he finished up the tour and took her back to their offices, she asked, “How long have you worked here? You look to be about my age, yet you seem to know everyone and everything about this campus.”

Shiro scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I wouldn’t say that… but I’ve been here longer than most. Probably because I used to be a student here a few years back.”

Allura seemed to recall a familiar face on the walls as Shiro led her through a hallway dedicated to the graduated classes. It hadn’t registered then. His face was younger and his hair completely black, unlike the shock of white that he sported presently. She also seemed to recall several symbols next to his picture. She smiled. “Valedictorian with highest honors too, hm?”

He flushed at her words. “I… well, why else would they take me back?”

Her eyes flicked to the scar across his nose and his prosthetic arm, sensing there was more to his words and reaction, but she didn’t press him for more. A silence fell over them and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Anyway, um, just let me know if you even need help with anything. I’d be more than happy to be of service.”  

Months passed and the school year started. They often went to lunch together, Shiro inviting her out the first few times before it became tradition. He claimed it was so she wouldn’t get lost the first few weeks since the campus is entirely different when the students are here, but the redness in his ears told her otherwise. It was adorable. Allura didn’t have the heart to tell him that she already knew her way around, and spending time with him wasn’t something she would object to. She also noted that there were four students in particular that liked to visit Shiro. Pidge, Keith, Hunk, and Lance. At some point, they had all showed up in her office to introduce themselves with big smiles and gifts before a flustered Shiro pulled them out of her doorway, apologizing for disturbing her.

Come February, Allura noticed a massive amount of packages in Shiro’s office mailbox. Hues of red and pink, frilly and curled ribbons, all stuffed into the small clear plastic box. The start of her bafflement. She settled in her office and left her door open, curious to see what Shiro would make of his mail. Minutes later, she heard his telltale sigh and the crinkling of plastic wrap. She looked up and saw him plucking each package out of his mail and heading toward his office. She called out, “Need any help? It looks like your arms are full.”

Shiro’s head whipped around and he reddened. He stuttered, “Allura! Good morning. Y-yeah, that would be great. Thank you.”

Allura stood from her desk and went over to take some of the load from his arms so he could unlock his office. As he fished around for his keys, she asked, “Is it your birthday today? I’ve never seen your mailbox so full of packages with festive wrapping.”

Shiro dropped his keys. “What? N-no. It’s not my birthday. It’s, um, Valentines’ Day.”

He finally got his door open and she followed him inside. “Valentines’ Day?”

Shiro set his armful of gifts on his desk and placed his bag off to the side before facing her. “You don’t know what Valentines’ Day is?”

“Altea didn’t have such a thing.”

“Well, it’s…” He gestured for her to give him the rest of the gifts. “It’s a holiday.”

“Then why are we not off work, like Christmas or New Years?”

“It’s not—it’s not a huge holiday for everyone to take off. It’s more like a special celebration? If that makes sense.”

She watched him pick up one of the packages and eye the contents, sighing. Allura didn’t follow. “Please explain.”

Shiro looked at her with a slight flush in his cheeks. “In the simplest terms, Valentines’ Day is for celebrating your significant other. People usually give each other gifts, flowers or chocolates are the usual ones.”

Allura’s brow furrowed. “I see. Do you have many significant others?”

Shiro’s hands shot up. “No, no! This is, um, this is the students' way of making me flustered. They do this every year.”

She remembered an impromptu visit from Lance a few weeks ago, where he popped in and casually mentioned how great Shiro was and how many admirers he had to have. Allura simply agreed and asked if he needed anything else as she had a scheduled appointment with another student in a few minutes. He looked a little dejected when she didn’t react, but slyly mentioned a holiday coming up soon. It must have been this one.

Shiro looked slightly uncomfortable as she stood in his office, contemplating the gifts on his desk. “Allura?”

She blinked. “I apologize. I was just remembering something.”

“Ah, that’s okay.”

“Right, well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

As she turned to go, Shiro called out, “Wait. Lunch still?”

Allura smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

In the following weeks, Allura’s bafflement returned. Shiro’s usual four students went in and out of his office, but not before each of them asked for kisses in various ways.

“Shiro, do you have any kisses left?”

“Yes, Lance.”

“Sweet! Your kisses are the best.”

“They’re just regular kisses, Lance.”

“Can I have a kiss, Shiro?”

“Sure thing, Keith.”

“Are you gonna waste your kisses, Shiro?”

“No, Hunk. Have some more.”

“Shiro, how are you getting rid of your kisses so fast?”

“I’m giving them to all of my students, Pidge. Do you want one?”

Allura was completely bewildered. Shiro was just… _giving away_ _kisses?_ She wasn’t sure how to feel about that. She supposed customs here were different than Altea, but _still._ Allura saw Pidge emerge from Shiro’s office. She glanced at her calendar. There was still some time before her meeting. She quickly hissed, “Pidge!”

Pidge stopped and turned to look at her. “Allura?”

She gestured for her to enter her office. Allura had learned Pidge was just a nickname, given to Katie Holt by her brother, Matt Holt. Who also happened to be a very close friend and classmate of Shiro’s. Allura had asked why she visited Shiro so often, Pidge simply shrugged and answered, “Shiro’s always fun to poke fun at. I’m just continuing the tradition now that my brother can’t.”

Allura wasn’t completely sure what to make of that, but stuck with the name Pidge. As she entered her office, Allura quickly stood and shut the door. “Uh… Allura?”

“Pidge, I need to ask you a question and I would like you to answer honestly.”

Pidge fidgeted in her seat. “Um. Okay?”

“Is Shiro… what are the customs of kissing here? I’m a bit concerned about—”

Allura was cut off by Pidge’s snort and subsequent laughter. “Oh my god… I completely forgot that you—all those conversations must have been—I can’t believe—!”

“Pidge?”

Pidge wiped a few tears away from her eyes, still shaking from her amusement, and choked out, “I would ask Shiro to explain. I’m sure he’d be more than happy to give you a kiss if you asked him for one.”

Allura frowned lightly. “I see. Well, thank you for your time, Pidge.”

Pidge smiled slyly and opened the door. “Glad to help.”

As Pidge left, Allura uneasily looked at the wall that connected her office to Shiro’s. _He would be happy to give her a kiss if she asked?_ She stepped outside of her office and cautiously approached Shiro’s door. He was sitting at his computer, completely engrossed in typing an email that he didn’t notice her enter. She knocked on the door gently and his eyes jumped to her. His typing stopped completely.

“Allura? What can I do for you?”

Suddenly, she felt very foolish. Working hours weren’t even over, and she had come into Shiro’s office about to ask him to explain the customs of kissing. And Pidge’s suggestion… _would most definitely not be appropriate right now._ She fiddled with her fingers. _Well, she’s already in here._ Allura closed the door gently behind her and approached his desk. “I have… a question.”

“Sure thing, pull up a chair.”

As she moved to take the seat in front of his desk, he said, “Wait. Move it over here,” He gestured to the space next to him, behind his desk. “My students usually sit there and I just… I just feel a little weird seeing you sit there too.”

Allura did as he asked. Once she settled, he turned to face her fully. “All right. What’s your question?”

“Um…” Her throat dried. She had pulled up her chair rather close to him. “Could you… um, could I have a kiss?”

Allura froze in her seat. _Pidge!_ That was _not_ what she meant to ask, but Pidge’s previous comment slipped into her mouth. She was mortified.

“W-what?” Shiro croaked. His entire face was red.

“I-I mean… What I mean to ask say is I overheard you talking with Lance, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge and it seemed like you were just giving away kisses and I wasn’t too sure what that meant, and just now Pidge told me that you could explain and that you would be more than happy to give me a kiss too—“

She was embarrassed and rambling, but she was interrupted when Shiro abruptly covered his face with both hands and turned away from her. She heard him muttering something along the lines of “oh my god” and “those kids are going to be the death of me” and something else she couldn’t quite make out.

“Shiro?”

Allura was a little concerned that he hadn’t taken a breath in a while. When Shiro turned to face her again, he had a bowl in his lap. He picked up a small silver piece and held it out for her to take, unable to make eye contact. She took it from him and eyed it carefully. The shape looked familiar. “What are… did these come from your Valentines’ Day packages?”

Shiro coughed. “Yeah. They’re um… they’re called kisses. Hershey’s kisses.”

 _Oh._ She tugged at the thin paper slip protruding from the silver wrapping.

“I’m not particularly fond of them, but they’re made of milk chocolate and my students always get a kick out of giving me 'kisses' every Valentines’ Day… and eventually asking for them in the weeks after because they _know_ I don’t eat them.”

Allura unraveled it and popped it in her mouth. “Hm.”

As she let the chocolate dissolve in her mouth, Shiro shifted in his seat. “So uh, does that answer your question?”

She pursed her lips. He was still rather flustered… and Pidge’s comment made her curious. “Yes, it does. Thank you, Shiro.”

He relaxed slightly. “You’re welcome. Did you need anything else from me?”

“Actually…” _Here’s her chance._ “Could I have more of your kisses?”

Shiro flushed again, but he caught the twinkle in her eyes. He handed the entire bowl to her. “You can have all of them.”

Allura laughed and bit her lip, accepting his bowl. “I’ll treasure them dearly.”

He grinned. She stood from her seat and he followed her to the door. Allura had one hand on the handle when he asked, “Are you going to share those with anyone else?”

She looked back at him and saw the faint, teasing smile on his face. Feeling bold, she quickly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Pulling back, she discovered that Shiro turned a shade of red that she’d never seen before. She smirked. “No. They’re mine.”

She opened his door and slid back into her own office, heart thundering. She walked to her desk and pulled out a drawer, setting the bowl of chocolates inside. She grabbed a sticky note and pen, carefully writing  _Shiro’s Kisses_ before sticking it on the bowl. Allura glanced quickly at the time. Her meeting was starting soon. Allura gathered her folders and pen, locking her office behind her.  

* * *

After the meeting concerning plans to initiate more international student involvement on campus and possible international connections for studying abroad, Allura was tired and most definitely ready to head home. The meeting ran over time with little solution to the conflicts that came with the newly proposed plans. She passed by Shiro’s office and noted that the door was shut, but the lights were still on. A few more steps, she was at her office and reached for her keys. When she looked up, she noticed a purple sticky note with familiar handwriting stuck to her door, a pink kiss taped to it.

_Dinner?_

Allura laughed softly and peeled the note off her door. She unlocked her office and stepped in, hastily filing away her papers. She grabbed her coat and purse off the hanger before quickly scrawling on the backside of sticky note. Allura took the pink kiss off the note and went to knock on Shiro’s door. She heard some shuffling through the door and began twirling the candy in between her fingers. A few seconds later, Shiro opened his door, looking a little nervous.

Allura smiled at him and placed the sticky note in his hand. He looked down at the note, brow furrowing briefly before looking back up at her, a huge smile breaking out on his face.

_Of course._

**Author's Note:**

> I was not planning on doing shallura week at all because I have so many applications to write for that I've been neglecting terribly at this point. But I found that writing for shallura helps me write for my other essays so.... priorities??? And I ended up writing for Day 1 today, and Day 3 a few days ago  
> oop
> 
> anyway  
> happy shallura week, day 1 :).  
> 


End file.
